


To Forget, Divine

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Memories are precious. Clara's already lost one friend due to memory loss, will she lose another?





	

Rain poured on the street. Darkness rolled over the cobblestones nearly obscuring the faces of the two women staring at each other. Only a single bright light illuminated the faces of the young women.  
  
"Who are you? Stop talking to me like I know you. I've never seen you before in my life," said one girl. Her face was round and young, her nose ring shining like a star as the light reflected off it. Her eyes, heavy with bags, like she hadn't slept in ages, looked scared. She leaned away from the woman with the blue dress, who held out her hand.  
  
"You do know me. We traveled together, you and I. We went to other planets, got chased by the CIA, both kinds. Don't you remember at least a little? I'm Clara. Your name is Me. Or Ashildr," said Clara. Her blue dress, drenched in the rain, swayed in the breeze that whipped long brown hair into her face. Clara didn't seem to notice the rain or the wind. Her eyes were fixed on Me, who shook her head.  
  
"No. I don't remember you. If you knew me, where were you when I was living on the street? I've had to scrounge up some way to live on this planet, with no memories. And no friends. I'm lucky I didn't end up stealing, or worse," said Me. Crouched in a corner, she glared at Clara, who gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"Our time ship got blown off course. The navigation systems are all messed up, cause we sort of stole it from an old place. It took me years to find you again. I wanted to see you sooner, but you know how it is. Except you don't, do you?" asked Clara.   
  
"Everything you just said is nonsense. Even if it wasn't, why wouldn't I remember?" asked Me.  
  
"You forget your life, occasionally. Something about your long lifespan, or maybe the nanites do it to avoid you falling into insanity. I knew one day you'd forget me, but I didn't think you'd lose your journal as well. Please remember me. Or trust me. I've already lost one friend who forgot me. Not you too. We were friends, Me. Even closer that friends," said Clara.   
  
"Just go away," said Me. Wrapping herself in a blanket, she fell asleep.  
  
By now, dawn was peeking through the clouds. Clara sat by Me's side, watching the woman sleep. Memories of seeing the same face, comfortable in a TARDIS bed, flitted through Clara's mind. After some time, Clara sighed, and she murmured to herself. A decision had been made.  
  
Pushing herself off the floor, she bent down to Me's face, as if to kiss the woman's cheek. Then she paused, looking at Me's bare lips. Clara then shook her head, and straightened herself up. After quietly adjusting Me's blanket, and saying words only she could hear, Clara walked off.  
  
Me's eyes shot open. She could see the strange Clara woman in the distance. The creamy yellow light accented Clara's hair, and she didn't remember it, but it felt comforting, in a weird way.  
  
"Hold on. I have a question," asked Me.  
  
Clara paused her steps,, and without looking, asked "What's the question?"  
  
"Does your time ship really travel through time?I mean, it's such a stupid lie I assume you must be telling some sort of truth" asked Me.  
  
Clara turned around. Somehow, Me knew that face. It was the look of a fisherman dangling bait.  
  
"Of course. But that is not the question you need to ask," said Clara.   
  
This was a bald-faced manipulation, and both people knew it. Clara was leaving a trap door open, and Me could ignore it easily.   
  
She decided not to.  
  
"What's the question?" asked Me.  
Clara grinned like a shark. Me had taken the bait.  
  
Clara told Me the question. And showed Me the answer, the long way round.


End file.
